Conventional dishwashing machines include racks to support articles during a dishwashing cycle. There is a need for a specialized basket to support placemats for cleaning during a dishwashing cycle. In addition, typical placemats are of such flexibility they require support, as well as features to prevent the placemats from coming in contact with each other, and enabling both front and back surfaces of the placemat to be exposed to the washing fluids. In addition, typical placemats are of such dimensions that they will not fit in the lower rack of conventional dishwashers when stood in a vertical orientation, on long or short ends if rectangular, or on edge if circular. The invention claimed herein solves these problems.